The instant invention relates to exercise apparatus and more particularly to exercise apparatus which is effective for simultaneously exercising all four limbs of the body and aerobically conditioning the cardiovascular system of the body.
Walking, jogging, bicycling and rowing have been found to be effective activities for exercising the body, and in particular, the legs, heart and lungs. However, the harried, fast pace lifestyles of many people limit the amount of time available for such exercise activities. In addition, these activities are primarily outdoor activities which can be limited during the colder winter months, and during inclement weather in the summer months. The limitations of traditionally outdoor exercise activities have in some respects been resolved by the development of indoor exercise apparatus which simulate these exercise activities. In this regard, a wide variety of bicycling, rowing, jogging and stair climbing apparatus have heretofore been known in the art. For example, the U.S. Pat. Nos. to Hix 4,645,200; Young et al 4,989,858; Shi 5,104,363; Dalebout 4,850,585; and Bull et al 4,940,233 generally illustrate these types of apparatus. The patent to Dalebout U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,585 is thought to be of particular interest in that it discloses a striding apparatus. The Dalebout apparatus includes a frame and a pair of reciprocating leg members which support a user above a supporting surface, such as a floor. A user stands on foot supports connected to the leg members and moves his/her legs in a striding-type reciprocating motion. A pair of handle members may also be associated with the leg members to rotate simultaneously therewith. A reciprocation mechanism may be provided to force opposite rotation of the leg and arm members with respect to each other.
Walking is considered to be one of the most effective aerobic exercises because it provides a low impact aerobic exercise which tones the muscles of the lower body and aerobically condition the cardiovascular system. However, despite the multitude of available exercise apparatus, there are no exercise machines which simulate the natural striding movements of both the arms and legs during walking.